


I Like You a Latte

by rvclary



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Coffee Shops, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvclary/pseuds/rvclary
Summary: I am a barista and you are a customer who comes in every day and orders the same thing and today friend brought you with them, I didn't even know we had mutual friends AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT IS NOT YOUR ACTUAL NAME HAVE I REALLY BEEN WRITING A NAME THAT IS NOT YOURS ON YOUR CUPS WHY HAVE YOU NEVER CORRECTED ME AU





	I Like You a Latte

Alec looked up when the doorbell rang as the door of the coffee shop opened. He had been working here since Jocelyn, a family friend, had opened up the shop after giving up on her work has a police officer.

His jaw dropped when the first thing he saw was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He looked like he was around his twenties but definitely older than the Lightwood, had his long spiked hair a little turned to the left and his Asian eyes had perfectly done golden eyeliner. His long lean body was covered with stylish clothes that fit him so well. Alec could swear his palms started to get sweaty by looking at the man’s necklaces resting on his chest. Oh, fuck.

He stopped staring at the man when he was caught looking at him. The mystery man gave him an amused glance and winked at him. As he continued dealing with the line of clients the man came closer and closer to him.

Alec couldn't believe that there were people that were this attractive. He knew there were a lot of pretty handsome men but only on the internet, right? This type of beauty shouldn’t be allowed to walk around in real life. It wasn’t fair for the rest of the population. He wondered if he should talk to the man more than just take his order, even though he didn’t have a chance with this guy.

Alec scolded himself for being so distracted with this mysterious man’s face that he had already got in front of the line and had asked for his drink with his name. He had heard something along the lines of a latte and his name was started with an M… Ma…

Alec moved to prepare his drink and the man passed to the side and started texting someone on his phone while waiting for his drink. He had a beautiful smile on his face that almost made Alec mess up everything he was doing.

“Here you go, Marcus!” the man - Marcus apparently - looked up and seemed a bit confused but giggled a bit and accepted his order. He brought the drink to his lips and let out a soft moan.

“It’s actually really good… Alec. Is that short for Alexander?” he asked with a curious look.

“Uh, what?” responded Alec while his cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. The man was even hotter up close and it was making him dizzy.

“Your name badge.” explained ‘Marcus’ “It says Alec. I was wondering if it was short for something. Maybe Alexander?” he gave the younger man a smirk as if he knew the effect he had on him.

“Ye-yeah. My name is Alexander but nobody calls me that, not even my mom when she is angry.”

“Shame. Or maybe not. I like being special… Alexander it is.” ‘Marcus’ said finally before thanking him for the drink, winking at Alec and leaving the coffee shop with a confident look.

The beautiful Asian man came back every weekday (or working days for Alec) for three weeks at the same hour. 10 o’clock. Unlike the first time, he didn’t leave after ordering his drink. He started sitting next to the window where Alec could see him perfectly while he sat and drew something on his notebook. It wasn’t until after the first week that Alec started recommending him something different to eat and that his new crush started leaving all sorts of drawings in the table with a little signature ‘M’ and a soft written ‘For Alexander’ on his usual table.

It was a sweet routine the two of them had started and when on a Monday his crush hadn’t walked in at 10 o’clock, Alec started freaking out. “Maybe he is late?” he tried to calm himself down. “Maybe he is sick?” had also occurred but that made him a little upset. He didn’t like the thought that maybe he wouldn’t show up that day. He was the highlight of Alec’s work days.

It wasn’t until 11 AM that he heard the door being open and the beautiful man stepped in laughing at something the person that was with him said. And he was with… Clary and Raphael?

Clary Fray was his sister’s girlfriend. They had met on their last year of high school when Clary’s family had moved in from a different part of New York. The two girls started hanging out as soon as they met and began dating a few months after. Later on, a new member joined their group of friends. His name was Raphael and apparently, he was Simon’s new boyfriend (Simon being Clary’s childhood best friend). They all used to hang out with Alec, Izzy, Jace, and Maia (Jace’s girlfriend since he had started college).

The fact that both of his friends knew his crush made his knees shake. He was so glad he hadn’t told this to anyone other than his siblings.

“Alec!” an excited female voice exclaimed. Alec turned around to look at Clary, Raphael and his crush already staring at him. “I didn’t know you worked here!”

“Yes. He is the incredibly handsome and talented barista I’ve been telling you about! He makes the best lattes in New York!” ‘Marcus’ responded for him, making Alec open his mouth and close it a second after while blushing at the compliment. Maybe it wasn’t so impossible for them to work out?”

“OMG! You also know Magnus? Every day I find new things to add to my ‘New things I learned about Alec Lightwood’ list. You’re unbelievable, Lightwood.” said Clary while laughing.

“Alexander Lightwood? Fancy name, pretty boy.” Magnus chuckled. Wait… Magnus?

“Wait… Magnus? Your name is Magnus?” he started panicking as he realized what he had done. “I’ve been writing Marcus in your coffee cups for three weeks! Oh my, I’m so sorry. Why haven’t you corrected me?” Alec didn’t know what to do or what to think.

“I shouldn’t have been staring at your stupidly hot face while you were giving me your first order!” he blurted out only to realize what he said after. He cheeks went from dark pink to full red.

“Clary, why don’t we go sit down at that table?” Raphael finally said after being silent the whole time they had been at the coffee shop. Clary nodded and followed him to the table.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Alexander” Magnus hesitated. “You’re so handsome and the coffee shop was full the other day and I really didn’t want to embarrass you in front of everyone. You’re so adorably shy and I didn’t want to scare you away by doing that in front of people, so I didn’t bother correcting you. It was also sort of funny. I hope you’re not mad.”

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable and, even though I would have preferred you had corrected me before I made a fool of myself, it makes sort of happy that… you also think I’m attractive.” he nervously smiled.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re more than just attractive. Which reminds me, would you like to go out for a coffee? Not here of course… another coffee shop perhaps? Or maybe a dinner or lunch?” Magnus suggested with a huge and beautiful smile dancing on his lips and Alec definitely felt like his legs were not going to handle his weight.

“A dinner or lunch sounds nice!” he responded making the other man shine brighter.

“A dinner or lunch it is, sweetheart!” Magnus ordered their drinks and before he grabbed them and turned to leave to his friend’s table, Alec grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes.

“Oh, and by the way… you also have a fancy name,  _ sweetheart. _ ”

“This is why I like you a latte, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found this actually really cute and I'm happy with it. Comments and kudos are always welcome! ;)


End file.
